Li
Li 'is één van de meisjes dat in Amber's groepje hoort. Vanaf het begin is Li heel erg gemeen tegen zoetje (jij) tegenover Charlotte, ze haat het ook om te werken. Over Het is niet vermeld hoelang Li, Amber & Charlotte kent. Maar je ziet ze bijna altijd samen uithangen, ookal zijn het pesters. Ze haat het om te kuisen en is meer een lui type. Haar favoriete 'hobby' is make-up opdoen, lippenstift het meest van al, en natuurlijk ook in het groepje van Amber zijn. Ook is in Hoofdstuk 4 bekend gemaakt dat ze in geesten gelooft en er ook bang voor is. Uiterlijk Li heeft zwart haar met een pony en zwarte ogen, haar wenkbrouwen zijn ook zwart. Li draagt een strak rood jasje met in het midden 2 rijen met gouden knopen. Ze draagt ook een heel erg strakke broek in het zwart dat op leder lijkt of satijn. Ze heeft altijd lippenstift mee en een klein meeneem spiegeltje. Li heeft Aziatische roots, van welk land is nog niet beken maar velen zeggen Chinees. Haar naam is immers een veelvoorkomende Chinese naam dat je als Lee uitspreekt. During the orientation race, Li is always seen with Amber and Charlotte. She wears a white and gray sport attire like like the other students wear for this event. Unlike the other students, however, Li's jacket appears to be shorter than everyone else's and it only goes down to her torso instead of her thighs. The sports jacket is mostly white with gray trim on the arm cuffs and around the borders of the jacket opening. Gray stripes adorn the jacket symmetrically and white strings hang down from the jacket collar and near the bottom. A hood is present on the back of the jacket, but Li is not seen using it. Li also has her jacket closed, unlike the rest of the students. Due to her jacket being closed, it's not known what shirt she's wearing underneath, but because her stomach is showing, she's most likely wearing a belly shirt like Amber. Even at the orientation race, Li still can be seen putting on lipstick. Unlike her other portraits, though, her mouth is open wider than usual. Persoonlijkheid Li tends to come off as arrogant and rude due to not liking your Candy. She can be sarcastic when your Candy says something that she finds amusing and will not hesitate to harass your Candy whenever she deems necessary. Although having no true reason to hate your Candy until episode 4, she's eager to upset your Candy as long as Amber is there. She also appears to be airheaded and not as serious about her studies. While she comes off very rude and mean, she is surprisingly loyal to Amber. She will support Amber anytime and even though Amber has a history of taking things out on her and Charlotte, she still remains loyal and worries about Amber whenever things go wrong. Relationships 'Friends Amber: Li seems to look highly of Amber and even though Amber will sometimes take things out on her two friends, Li stays loyal and always defends her. Li can be seen worrying about Amber on several occasions, an example being when she doesn't know where Amber is. It's not known how long Li has known Amber, but the two seem close. Charlotte: Although the two don't talk much to one another, this is most likely due to Charlotte's quiet nature. Li and Charlotte are always with Amber, so they're also always together. The two seem to have a lot on common when it comes to fashion, but Charlotte seems a little more mature. Capucine: Although they don't interact much, Capucine still helps out Amber's group by giving them gossip whenever she can. In the second Amour Sucre art book, the relationship flowchart reveals that Li and Capucine are friendly toward one another unlike Capucine's relationship with Charlotte, in which they don't get along. The extent of Li's friendship with Capucine is not fully known, however. Parents (Mei and Wang): Li's parents seem to be very kind to their daughter. Mei tends to spoil Li, which could influence Li's selfish personality. Her father, Wang, keeps a close eye on Li's grades and seem to be a little stricter than his wife. 'Enemies' Candy: Li doesn't look very highly upon your Candy and will also bully her because of Amber's influence. She most likely feels a more personal level of distaste toward your Candy after episode 4, when your Candy accidentally gets Li in trouble for spray painting Amber's locker. Deborah: Although she doesn't appear to have anything personal against Deborah, due to Amber's hate toward her, Li also dislikes her. She helps Amber dump a bucket of water on her even with the chances of possibly getting in trouble. Manga Just as she is in the game, Li takes the role as one of Amber's groupies. Lynn Darcy is, just like the game Candy, harassed by Amber and her two followers; Li and Charlotte. Wherever Amber goes, Li loyally follows. When Amber chases after Lynn in the hallways along with Nathaniel, Li can be seen tagging along for the chase, as well. When Viktor kisses Amber to allow Lynn and Nathaniel escape, Li can be seen in the background looking completely shocked and a little distressed. For the camping trip, Li can be seen with Amber, Charlotte, and Capucine waiting to board the bus with a look of annoyance on her face. When they finally get to board (while Lynn is still missing) Li smirks with her friends and makes the comment "I hope that idiot misses the bus." Animated Series file:Li Dessin Animé.png In the one episode animated pilot for "Amour Sucre", Li makes several appearances. The first time Lynn sees Li is on her way to school. While talking about boys to her aunt, the subject of Ken comes up and Lynn explains how much he aggravated her with his "romantic" antics. Lynn spaces out thinking about it, until they get to a stoplight. Lynn finally snaps out of her thoughts, and when she turns her head to look out the window, she sees Li, Amber, and Charlotte giggling at her. The reason for this is that Lynn's aunt works in the dental field and drives a large van that has a giant toothbrush on top. For a brief moment when the van pulls up to the school, you can see Li and the other girls just arriving to the school, as well. Later, after Lynn receives a tour of the school from Nathaniel, she goes to attend her first class. Li can be seen sitting in the front row with Charlotte while Amber tells them the latest gossip. When Ken shows up to the class and announces his love for Lynn once more, Amber makes a snide remark to Charlotte, which the rest of the class hears, and the entire class breaks out into laughter, Li included. Emotions Li 1.png|(Normal Li) Li2.png|(Mad Li) Li3.png|(Scared Li) Li Episode 11.png|(Li in episode 11) Episode21LiEmotionRidingHood1.png Episode21LiEmotionSleepingBeauty1.png Episode21LiEmotionWonderland1.png LiEpisode21.png Li-LabCoat_1.png Li-LabCoat_2.png Li-LabCoat_3.png Updated Appearance In 2011, My Candy Love updated the appearances of almost all the characters, Li included. Li's design kept a lot of her features, but there are also a few changes: *Li's forehead was once more exposed on the right side of her head, but the 2011 remake added extra bangs in order for her forehead to look less large. Her ear was also redrawn to be smaller than the original. *The mirror Li carries in her left hand looks to be closed in the old art, but due to Li actually supposing to be using it, it was redrawn to be open. Her wrist of the hand holding the mirror was also drawn to be less bent in the newer edition. *Li's right arm was redrawn so that it extends further out without looking quite as long as it did in the old art. The hand holding her lipstick keeps its classic post, with the exception of her pinkie finger being extended further up in the 2010 art. *The red color of Li's shirt lightened in comparison to the old portrait, and the shirt also extends down lower then it use to. In the 2010 art her shirt ended at Li's waist and in the 2011 art her shirt ends at her hips. *The lipstick Li uses use to have a silver band on it near where the actual lipstick dispenses from, but this is not present in the remake. *The strand of hair that goes down Li's shoulder in the 2011 remake was originally tucked behind Li's back. *Li's right leg use to tuck back behind her left leg, but in the 2011 remake this was changed so that both legs go in the same direction. Trivia Category:School meiden